


All She Knows

by icandrawamoth



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Being Homura Is Suffering, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, POV Akemi Homura, Pre-Series, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Homura has lost track of how many times she's relived the timeline.





	All She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> A self-fill for comment_fic prompt "Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Homura, she's lost track of how many times she's relived the timeline."

Homura has lost track of how many times she's relived the timeline. She's seen them all die multiple times – Mami, Sayaka, Kyoko. And most painfully of all, Madoka. Madoka, lying the rain after Walpurgisnacht. Madoka, succumbing to despair. Madoka succumbing to the witch. Madoka _becoming_ a witch. Madoka begging Homura to destroy her before that can happen.

Homura walks away from another failure, tears streaming down her face, and a moment later is back in the hospital bed. She wants to give up, but she knows she can't. Never. She knows she'll do this a thousand times, until it's all she knows, if means saving Madoka once.

She steps into the classroom again (how many times now?), and she thinks this time she's crossed paths with Madoka before she makes that fateful decision. Homura watches her sitting in her seat, all pink and shy and innocent. It's as painful as it is a source of hope. Homura wants to grab her and drag her into a room somewhere, bind her and keep her safe from everything.

But she can't do that either. Because what good is Madoka Kaname's life if she isn't able to live it?

Homura introduces herself and takes her seat, starts to plain what she'll do differently this time around.


End file.
